


Hot Girl Summer

by hunny_whip



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunny_whip/pseuds/hunny_whip
Summary: Momo ropes her new friend Sana in to complete her bucket list of adventure. With no limits on money or inhibitions the only thing against them is a deadline: an unwanted wedding.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

“Great Gatsby huh?” Sana looked up from her book to see a young woman peering down at her, backlit by the sun. Her appearance in general was confusing, she looked well kept but wild, traversing docks without shoes in nothing but a swim cover-up.

“Y-yeah. have you read it?” she nodded and plopped down, feet dangling over the side of her yacht. Sana hardly invited her to do it but she welcomed the company.

“Mmhmm, I love reading, books are usually better than reality. Even the ones where people die,” she pointed, “Woops, sorry- I didn’t mean to spoil anything.”

“That’s okay- I’ve read it before. And I agree, makes you long for something more. Not that I have any reason to complain I mean, look at me,” she gestured. Momo took a chance to look around the boat, as far as yachts went it wasn’t the largest but it was undeniably luxurious. 

“So, what brings a beautiful woman like you to the cove? Looking for some of that drama and adventure for yourself?”

“More like…a relaxing break from a hectic work life. And I may just be here to hide from familial obligation. Rich parents are pushy parents,” she shrugged. 

“I definitely get hiding from obligation,” then she gestured to the ring on her finger, “An arranged marriage is a pretty bad form of it, no?”

“W-wow. I mean I know peoples still did that but, I’m sorry.” At the stranger’s casual information her stomach twisted, to have such a liberty taken away…it deeply saddened her.

“My parents would never force me to do that but they also don’t really love that their daughter is into woman either. They may not try to force men onto me but they certainly ignore what they want to at times. ‘ _If you had really been gay you would’ve come out sooner Sana,_ ’ as if there’s a set timeline, you know?” Sana had only recently got used to saying it out loud and her nerves still creeped in slightly. Who could say if this random person was homophobic?

“No, Sana, I’d say there’s no timeline. And for the record my name is Momo.” Sana had been in her lounger for most of their conversation but for their introduction got onto her feet to shake the girls hand. She couldn’t help but notice that Momo was even prettier up close.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“So exactly how long are you planning to hide out for?”

“Oh, probably at least a couple weeks or so, I just got here yesterday. Couldn’t deal with the city anymore. But I have to be honest, I don’t really know my way around a boat or the town. My dad doesn’t even know I’m here. Didn’t really think anything through,” she giggled bitterly.

“Well you’re in luck- I happen to be pretty knowledgeable on both. I could…help you out a little. If you want, I mean? Besides the best adventures are unplanned in my opinion.”

Sana’s eyes brightened at Momo’s offer. While spending two weeks alone was supposed to be a reset for her she never did well without some sort of social stimulation,

“That sounds perfect. I’m glad I ran into you Momo.”

“I can already tell, you’re a unique girl Sana. Not many people would be so willing to talk to a stranger who dropped in on them.”

For the first time Sana seemed to realize how true that was.

“You don’t really feel like a stranger though,” she finally settled on.

“Well in that case. Would you like to accompany a friend to lunch in town?”

* * *

When Momo had invited her to lunch in town she didn’t know what she was expecting but private rooftop service that overlooked the marina was not it. Sana was more used to her showboat parents who preferred to flaunt their money. And by the looks of the restaurant interior and clientele they would love to do it here.

“I’ll have a cheeseburger with a side of fries and a coke- and can you bring the chefs dessert out at the same time? Thank you so much. Sana you can order whatever you want, on me.”

The menu was filled with all kinds of things, mostly a Japanese-French fusion with a lot of seafood. And Momo ordered a _burger_? 

“I’ll have the Salade Nicoise,” The waiter bowed and left them to themselves. The service was excellent and Sana found out quickly that despite Momo’s petite appearance the women could really put it away.

“You really don’t have to pay.”

“Drop in the bucket, don’t worry at all. Besides… think of it as me buttering you up so I can ask you for a….favor. Only if you’re up for it though.”

“We’ve only known each other for a couple hours and already asking for a favor? Never a dull moment with you, huh?”

“Feel free to decline- I’ll still pay for your lunch,” she winked, “Anyway, like I said before: I’ve got myself in a tight spot, I’m getting married at the end of the month.”

Sana was under the impression that she was already married and used to the idea, somehow knowing it hadn’t happened yet made it even sadder.

“Anyway, I kind of have a list of things I still want to do while I’m not completed tethered and drowning in obligations. A Pre-Marriage Bucket List if you will. But doing it alone sounds kind of boring, so I’d like a partner who’s up for a little adventure.”

Sana was stunned- she thought she lived a fairly privileged life but never had she ever had an attractive, rich, _hot_ , spontaneous, _beautiful_ random woman ask her something so insane, “You can obviously bow out whenever you want to as well, if you don’t think it’s fun.” Before she could help herself she was buzzing with excitement. 

“Honestly, it sounds amazing and just what I need but… why me? A stranger?”

“You being a stranger is exactly what I need. Everyone I know either has a secret to hide, hang out with me for my money, or are untrustworthy. I want to leave that behind and make new friends. The kind of friends who let me on their yacht and talk freely with me.”

“That makes sense…”

“Plus, full disclosure. You’re not to bad to look at- if you turn out boring, which I doubt, that would be enough,” she smirked confidently and Sana blushed at her forwardness.

“Yes then. I’ll go on your adventure with you.” Momo squealed in delight and clapped her hands excitedly before taking out a crumpled up piece of paper. It was pink and covered in Hello Kitty stickers,

“Okay then. As my esteemed guest you get to pick the first thing…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey I can help with this one! I’m certified and have all the equipment on the boat,” Momo looked to where she was pointing and raised an eyebrow,

“You know how to scuba dive but you can’t drive the boat?”

“Someone sounds judgy,” Sana pouted.

“No I’m not judging!” Momo amended, “Just curious…And now we can have a mutual exchange, you teach me how to dive and I’ll teach you how to drive.”

“Yay! Yay! Then I’ll meet you back at my boat, at daybreak.”

“What?! Daybreak??”

“Well yeah, it’s best to go early, that’s when all the critters come out.” Momo definitely was not a morning person but for Sana’s sake she would suck it up…

When Momo arrived she felt half-dead but she was still happy to see Sana, she couldn’t remember the last time she was excited to be up _this_ early,

“Morning partner, you need some coffee?”

“How are you so chipper?” she sighed, “And yes, _lots_ of coffee please.” The large boat was fitted with many fun tools and a full kitchen so whipping up a couple double shots was an easy task.

“I’m one of those boundless energy types,” she shrugged.

“Oh? So you have a lot of stamina then?” Sana chuckled at the double entendre and flirted back,

“Oh yeah….I can go for _hours_. You won’t be able to keep up- when we go diving I mean.” Momo smiled into her cup, she knew she had a good feeling about Sana.

“Well now that I’ve had my coffee I guess we should get to it then. I’ll get us out in open water first since you don’t have a boater’s license I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble. There will be plenty of that later…” Sana watched as she expertly backed out of the slip. Who the hell was the woman?

“Good thing you ran into me or else I’d be stuck in the harbor the whole trip. Or maybe I’d have to seduce some other poor schmuck to drive me around.”

“Well this ‘schmuck’ isn’t going to do all the work for you. Why don’t you give it a spin captain.” Sana looked nervously as Momo stood up to make room for her. The water was absolutely gorgeous, especially with the sunrise cresting but it also was a little terrifying, “Don’t worry, there’s nothing out here to hit. Just us." 

She nodded and took control while Momo leaned over her shoulder. She spent about 20 minutes just telling her what each thing did while Sana listened intently. Momo was actually pretty good at explaining things and though it was slightly more complicated than driving a car she eventually was off to a jerky start. She squealed as the enormous machine creaked forward and they whooped in celebration.

"See you’re doing it! Just make sure to go a little slower as you get used to it- but now the world is our oyster!” After the drove around for about an hour they reached a little cove, tucked back and secluded.

“This looks like a good enough spot if any. Are you ready for your first diving lesson?” Sana shook out her hands and dug out her wetsuits, thankfully she had a couple old spares and they were a similar enough size.

Unlike with the driving this came with a lot more instruction and Momo was _not_ the best listener, spacing out while she stared at Sana.

“Momo!” she snapped and she re-focused again. Thankfully this only happened a couple more times,

 _“Okay_ , okay I got it! Don’t drown!” They didn’t go too far, and it was mostly just deep snorkeling but it was truly beautiful- the reef teamed with colorful coral and fish, Momo had never seen anything like it. Sana was like a little fish herself, straying to where the drop-off was and she beckoned for the other girl who cutely shook her head- hair floating around her vigorously.

They resurfaced briefly to talk,

“You don’t want to go deeper?” Sana panted, out of breath from swimming.

“I umm… I’m afraid of heights,” she admitted. Up until now Momo was so smooth, it was interesting to see her nervous. _Cute_ , “I know it’s different and I’m floating but for some reason my body responds the same way when I actually see it…I like the reef though! You can go out if you want.”

“No way- I promised we’d do this together. What’s the fun if we can’t share the experience?” Momo nodded and Sana could tell she was relieved.

The session was actually pretty exhausting- swimming was one thing but doing it with all their equipment another and by the time they called it for the day the sun was high in the sky.

They both started stripping off their suits and then Sana noticed Momo reach her bathing suit underneath and…keep going. She whipped her head away with an obvious blush and heard as the other garments came off. She only caught a tiny glimpse of her new friend’s figure but she knew from that alone that the girl was _cut._

“You know number seven on the list is skinny dipping,” she said coolly. Sana bit her lip,

“O-oh really? I must not have seen it,” she lied. 

“This seems like the perfect time, no? You don’t have to join me if you don’t want to I’d understand-”

Before Momo had finished her sentence Sana had already started undressing herself and Momo watched unashamedly as more of her skin was exposed. As if she would back down from a challenge like that,

“Like I said, shared experience.”

While Sana still put up some pretense of respect and looked sparingly Momo did not care to control her leering.

“Mmhmm, I knew it, _perfect_ time.” Sana wasn’t shy but it wasn’t every day that she stripped naked for someone she barely knew. When Momo stood up on the railing she watched entranced as she dove in with no fear. The were on the second story- probably at least 30′ up and Sana ran to the railing in shock as she looked over the side to make sure she was okay.

After 5 seconds she didn’t come up.

Then 10.

Fear struck her to her core and without another moment passing she dove in after her, panicking that something had happened…

As soon as she plunged into the water and located Momo she wrapped her hands around her waist and they both resurfaced, Momo laughing like nothing had happened.

“You scared me!!” Sana scolded, though she was immediately put at ease after she realized she was fine.

“Sorry! I just wanted to look at the fish more. But it’s sweet that you came in to save me,” Momo put her hands around her too fingers brushing along her spine, “I guess I can check skinny dipping off the list too.” 

Sana blushed again when she realized how much they were touching and though they couldn’t see past the water she already knew what the body under it looked like. Could only imagine what it _felt_ like if she was just a few inches closer…

Before Sana did anything stupid she let go quickly… so she could splash her as much as possible until they were both in hysterics as they tried to drench each other more.

“So Sana…you said you’re gay right?” Momo asked when they swam back to the deck. She didn’t bother to towel off or put her clothes back on as she laid in the lounger. 

“Oh yeah, _so_ very gay.”

“What do you think of me?” Sana’s brain short-circuited at the question- this woman really did not pussy foot around.

“I think… you’re intriguing and mysterious in a fun kind of way…”

“That’s nice but I meant like, to _look_ at. If you met me in a bar would you try to pick me up?” For the first time Sana let herself scan Momo’s fully naked body. She was petite with the perfect sized breasts, noticing a cute little mole on one of them. She obviously worked out, if the definition on her stomach was anything to go off of and her long legs were just as taught. Her eyes snapped back to her alluring face, with her fierce features made all the more striking by the choppy haircut she wore. 

She hardly looked real, dripping wet and glistening in the sunlight.

Sana wasn’t one to pull punches either.

“Objectively? I think you’re _insanely_ hot. If I met you at a bar, I probably would be too intimidated to approach you. After a few drinks I might be _just_ daring enough to try though. But you know you’re hot, so why do you ask?” Momo leaned down over her, chest bouncing freely. She was so close Sana could kiss her… until she leaned back and stretched out, muscles sore from the active day. Sana watched the whole display intently, seeing Momo’s smirk appear as she shrugged,

“I just wanted to hear you say I was hot.“

**Author's Note:**

> On my tumblr samo-hime as Yacht!AU: Momo casually walking on a deck and sees Sana reading on her dad’s yacht and she introduced herself? Something fluff and cute?


End file.
